Siriusly?
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Sirius Black would do anything to help his best friend and his significant other. Absolutely anything... I don't own Harry Potter or any related content I just loved the ideas I had for this! Thank you for reading, please leave reviews. T for language and possible sex. No Sirius/James.


**Harry Potter**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any related content but I had this idea so thought I should do it!**

**I would like to dedicate this story to everyone who was at that birthday party, you know who you are!**

**Siriusly?**

**Chapter One**

School was over. Sirius Black was so sure of that it ached in a good way. He'd wanted to get away from Hogwarts for a long time now. He'd wanted to be free from the confining constrictions of the school walls and he wanted to use his magic practically in the real world. He wanted to use his magic to get the girls and save the day, he wanted to be a hero instead of some schoolboy who always broke the rules to get his kicks. He wanted to be the hero of someone's story, he wanted to save someone's life.

James and Lily had moved into a three-bedroomed cottage in a small town called Godric's Hollow. Sirius didn't know much about the place, only that Godric Gryffindor had once lived there or had some affiliation with it. To be honest he didn't exactly care, he was just happy he was living with two of his closest friends and that he didn't have to put up with his awful family anymore.

It was the first of September and it felt strange not to be going back to Hogwarts. It felt strange not having to wake up at three in the morning so that he could shower, have breakfast and actually be ready to get into London and to Kings Cross in time to catch the train. It certainly felt strange to have moved out of James' parents place and to be living in a house where they were responsible, they were the adults. Well, Sirius considered James and Lily to be the adults, he was more their annoying brother. He kept his magic subtle so none of the muggles would know their secret but he hated being so cooped up all the time.

Since they'd left school, Sirius felt that James had become more responsible. Sirius felt that he'd just got boring. Whenever Sirius tried to play a joke on him he would get all frustrated and annoyed. Lily would be sympathetic and try to comfort Sirius on James' bad behaviour but if Sirius was being honest he'd felt that Lily had been acting off lately as well. She wasn't as happy as normal, she wasn't as smiley and she didn't laugh as much as she had at school. Both his friends had changed and Sirius couldn't work out why.

Lupin came to visit as much as he could. But never on or near a full moon. During his 'danger periods' he would steer as clear from them as possible and hide as far out in the middle of nowhere in order to do so. To be honest, it was these times when Sirius felt he needed his only friend who hadn't changed the most. It had only been a couple of months since they'd left Hogwarts and Sirius felt that they had all just grown up too fast.

He was half happy that school was finally over, but he was half sad that it was all gone. The real world was so much harder than he'd ever realised it would be. They didn't have to pay taxes or rent or anything, but there were harder things to consider than just that. Living in your best friends' spare bedroom was no dream. Sirius wanted to make something of himself, he wanted to do something with his life. He was going to do it, he was going to make something of himself that wasn't twisted or evil.

He could be the hero of his own story.

The first of September brought Lupin to visit Godric's Hollow and his arrival was expected around lunchtime. Sirius woke at around nine, looked at the clock and momentarily panicked that he was going to miss the train before remembering that he didn't have to catch it and relaxed back into the pillows. He stared up at the ceiling, his hands clasped beneath his head, and wallowed in his thoughts. After ten minutes he grew bored of his own company and got out of bed. The room was small and it only took a step for him to reach his window, he pulled back his curtains and blinked in the sudden sunlight. The outside world was beautiful, slightly warm but it was clear that autumn was on its way. The air looked crisp and the grass across the hills was dotted with dew. Every blade held a single drop that sparkled in the weak sunshine that the golden orb in the sky meekly offered to the earth without expecting a thing in return. Sirius smiled at his secret romantic nature, his poetic secret that no one knew.

He pulled on a pair of baggy trousers and turned away from the window. He ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, and stretched as he turned and left the room, picking up his wand from his bedside table and stuffing it into his pocket on the way. Lily and James were already eating breakfast in the kitchen at a small table in the middle of the room. They were talking quietly together and Sirius thought he heard them mention Lily's sister Petunia and her husband but their conversation ended abruptly once he entered. Both his friends were dressed and James raised his eyebrows as he saw Sirius' lack of clothes. Lily put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down opposite Lily, beside James and pulled his wand from his pocket, waving it to make his breakfast for him.

"Don't act like you haven't seen it before. And like you don't love it." Sirius said to James with a wink. Lily laughed, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Sirius' bowl of cereal floated over to him as Lily responded on behalf of her significant other.

"Please tell me you're going to shower and get dressed before Remus gets here?" she asked as she pushed a strand of her long red hair out of her bright, green eyes.

"Lily, dear. You forget that Remus shared a room with me for seven years. He's aware of how I look and smell."

"Sirius, you're living in our house. You shower, it's respectful for your friend!"

"Has James showered?"

There was a pause, James looked down at the table and Sirius grinned. This grin was infectious and soon Lily was laughing. Proper girly giggles that Sirius hadn't heard since school warmed his heart and the rest of the room. He tucked into his cereal.

"I showered yesterday." James grumbled, it appeared the laughter wasn't infectious enough to reach him. Sirius nodded, not moving his attention from his cereal.

"Sirius you're worse than James. Please shower." She said as her giggled subsided. Sirius finished off his cereal and flicked his wand to send the empty bowl to the sink as he stood.

"I promise to shower." He smiled as he stood. Sensing that he had interrupted a serious conversation, Sirius left the room and heard the murmuring continue from where it had left off. He smiled weakly to himself, James had never kept a secret from him long and so he knew it wouldn't be long before he knew this one.

He skipped back up the stairs and grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard before disappearing into the bathroom, throwing his wand through his open door onto his bed on the way. After a quick shower he emerged holding his underwear and trousers in his hand, his hair dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist. With his free hand he ruffled his hair as he walked back to his room. It expelled droplets of glistening water that splattered the walls and carpet.

Once in his bedroom he dressed in new underwear, black trousers and a white shirt. He towel-dried his hair as much as he could, flicked it into its own messy style and pouted at himself in his mirror. He grinned to himself before snatching up his wand from his bed and flicking it so his bed made itself. Lily liked it when he did that. He wanted to show her some respect, she was letting him stay here after all. So he did his best to keep his room clean, his bed made and he even did the dishes sometimes.

With the arrival of one of his best friends he considered running a comb through his hair but he didn't think even Remus Lupin deserved that courtesy. Instead he contented himself with flicking it again and observing just how attractive he looked. He laughed to himself as he jammed his wand back into a pocket and swept from his newly cleaned room. He even added a spray of fragrance for good measure. He left his door open to let in some air before skipping back down the stairs. James and Lily were still sat at the kitchen table but both looked considerably happier to see him than they had before. He assumed they'd resolved their problem. Lily looked much happier than James therefore Sirius concluded that she had won whatever they had been debating. Whilst he should have found this partially entertaining, he was actually a little worried considering he'd overheard the mention of the names 'Petunia' and 'Vernon'. And he doubted that James would have been on the side of Lily's sister.

Sirius did a little twirl for Lily as he crossed towards the table and grinned at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I clean enough for you?" he asked in a light voice, doing a little hop and a skip over to the table.

"Exceedingly so." She said with a light smile.

"Oh well then I shouldn't have bothered so much!" he said, collapsing into the same chair he'd eaten his breakfast in. He rested his head in his hands and grinned at them both. James was still too quiet to make Sirius comfortable but he glazed over it, he considered that the pair of them were still a little frosty over their debate.

Lily smiled at him, leaning forward and looking at him with a glint of… something in her eyes.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"How well do you think you can survive going out, in the muggle world? Without acting odd?"

"I believe I can handle this task incredibly well. Why, where do you want me to go?"

"I just realised that we only have chicken. No red meat. I think it's only nice, I know that Remus loves my steak. James told me so."

"It's true. Why do you want me to go? Why can't James go?"

"Sirius, please?"

He grumbled and stood up.

"I'll need some muggle money. And I'm bad at this."

"Lily maybe you should go? Like, no offence but you're better at muggle stuff." James interjected. He had a good point and Sirius made no pause in pointing this out. In the next five minutes Lily had left and the two best friends were sat at the kitchen table. James pushed his glasses up his nose before turning to Sirius and speaking in a serious tone.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Sirius dragged out the word, getting a little scared. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Lily wants to rebuild all her family relationships. She wants to ensure we have a safe and stable family."

"Were you just quoting her?"

"Yes."

"Okay. How does she intend to build a safe and stable relationship with her family members?"

There was a pause as James thought about how to phrase what he'd been discussing with Lily all morning and the past few weeks. The reason they had both changed, the reason everything seemed off and strange to Sirius.

"She wants to invite Petunia and Vernon to stay."

To say that Sirius was shocked was an understatement.

"Does Vernon even know about magic?"

"No, but I think she wants to introduce him to it."

"Is this a subtle way of telling me I have to move out?"

"No! No, you might just have to sleep on the sofa for a week."

"Okay, good because I don't want to leave yet."

"I don't want you to leave either."

"Good!"

"Yeah! I think we've gone a bit off topic."

"Okay. Well what have you decided?"

"I sort of gave in, I agreed to it."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make her happy Sirius! And if she wants to rebuild her relationship with her sister, I should make the effort to be helpful."

"Does that mean I have to be helpful too?"

"Yes. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me my friend."


End file.
